Go To Girl
by angellwings
Summary: Natella: This was how every day played out. Someone needed her for something at all times... For Beth.


**A/N: "Count on Me" won Best Nate/Ella at the IndieCRawards! **Woooooooo! Everyone who voted is AWESOME! You all get virtual cookies! *throws confetti* I took home SEVEN categories for FOUR different stories! The others that won were: "Hopeless, the Sad Fate of Nate Black: A Dumb Diary", "Light Up the Sky", and "Took Me By Surprise"! I'M SO EXCITED AND GRATEFUL AND JUST BLOWN AWAY! I won: Best Nate/Ella ("Count on Me"), Best Jason/Ella ("Took Me by Surprise"), Best Adventure ("Hopeless"), Best Full Story ("Hopeless"), Best Drama ("Took Me by Surprise"), Best Ella ("Took Me by Surprise"), and Best Friendship ("Light Up the Sky"). WOOOO!

**Thank you so much! I have the best readers (and friends) EVER!**

Happy Reading!

angellwings

* * *

><p>Go-to Girl<p>

By angellwings

* * *

><p>Ella groaned as Tess stepped up onto the podium.<p>

"Tess," Ella said slowly. "You're not wearing that red vest."

"Why not?" Tess asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your dress is blue, your belt is yellow, and your boots are white. You're going to look like a patriotic comic book superhero," Ella said patiently. "If you wear that vest you'll regret it when the next issue of People comes out."

Tess huffed as she turned from side to side and posed in the mirror. Ella's phone rang and she quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, El, can you come by the studio later?"

"Luke?" Ella asked with a furrowed brow. "Why?"

"I'm trying to explain my ideas for my tour wardrobe and _no one_ is understanding me. I need you to translate," Luke said impatiently.

"I have lunch in like fifteen minutes can you wait until then?" Ella asked as she checked her watch.

"Sure, I'll have my manager pick you up some fettuccine from that Italian place around the block," Luke promised as he hung up. Ella grimaced at the phone. She really wasn't in the mood for fettuccine today.

"But, Ella, I _like_ this vest. It's cute," Tess said with a pout.

"Tess, listen to me, and wear the gray one. _Please_," Ella said with a smile. "I promise you'll be happier with it once you see the press photos of the event. Now, I have lunch soon, call me if you have any more questions about the outfit, okay?"

"Fine, but I'm taking both vests with me. I'll decide which one I like better before I leave," Tess said stubbornly as she repacked the garment bag Ella had given her.

Ella followed Tess out of her office and then locked the door behind her. She walked the two blocks over to the studio and found Luke waiting for her in the lobby when she arrived. This was how every day played out. Someone needed her for something at all times or that's what it felt like to her, at least. She knew that Tess and Luke were just the _beginning_ of the chaos.

"Did you bring the sketches?" He asked.

"They're in my bag," Ella said as they both took off down the hallway.

"We're having the budget meeting and they haven't given us nearly enough to pay for the wardrobe," Luke told her. "That's where you come in. Think you can talk them into giving us more?"

Ella winked at him. "Of course I can. This is what I do."

They entered one of the larger recording booths and Ella smiled at the stone faced business men. This was going to be a hard sell. She could already tell. She passed around the sketches and made an impromptu presentation about why certain creative choices were necessary for the type of show Luke was putting on. She told them she thought she could decrease the price as a whole if she found lower cost fabrics, and eventually they reached a budget agreement. It wasn't as high as Luke would've liked, Ella knew, but it was better than nothing.

On her way back to her office her phone rang again and she answered it without looking to see who it was. "Ella Pador, who's this?"

There was a familiar chuckle before anyone spoke. "You're all business today, huh?"

She smiled slowly and glanced down at her watch. "Not for the next…minute and a half, Nathaniel."

"Minute and a half? The gang's got you running that hard today?"

"They've got me running that hard every day," Ella said with a grin.

"You know they only ask you for help because you're the best, right? And that they're just as amazed by you as I am?"

Ella blushed and rolled her eyes. "Ever the charmer, Mr. Gray. Was there something specific you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes," Nate said eagerly. "I was hoping I could take you out to dinner tonight. Assuming you've got an open night in that planner of yours, that is."

"I always have an open night for you," Ella said with a chuckle. "I would love to have dinner with you tonight."

"Great," He said brightly. "I'll pick you up at your office. How am I doing on time?"

"You've got a little over thirty seconds left on the clock," Ella told him with a smirk.

"Wow, I'm getting better at this."

Ella laughed before she answered. "Yes, you are."

"What time is your last appointment?"

"My last appointment should end at 5:30," Ella answered.

"Great," Nate said. "I'll be there with bells on."

Ella chuckled. "With bells on? Really?"

"Well, not literal bells obviously, but—you know what I mean."

"I know," Ella said in amused tone. "I just like it when you're flustered. And I'm afraid, your time is up."

"Fine," He said with a chuckle. "I'll see you at 5:30. Bye, Ells."

"Bye, Nate," Ella said with a happy sigh as she hung up. Well, that was something to look forward to.

This thing with Nate was a bit of a recent development. They'd been dating for nearly three months now, and things were going very well for them. They had a lot of fun together and things between were still new and exciting, but they were getting to the start of the comfortable stage. The stage where they were becoming very touchy-feely (Nate actually surprised Ella with just _how_ touchy-feely he was) but public displays of affection were still uncharted territory. It was also the stage where they were both starting to include the other in any plans. Ella called this the "pre-domestic" stage. They were both getting used to the idea of this "thing" becoming an actual relationship. So far this stage was her favorite. The nervous energy of the first few dates were over and it now looked like things were going to work out for them. It felt…stable. Stability was something Ella had grown to love very much and Nate had boatloads of it.

She reached the lobby of her office building and took the elevator up. _Just_ as she reached her office her phone rang yet again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ella, it's Caitlyn. Have you seen Jason today?"

Ella's brow furrowed. "No, I haven't seen him. Haven't you? I mean you're practically living with him."

"He was gone when I got up this morning, and he's not answering his phone."

Ella unlocked her office and placed her things down on her desk. Her eyes casually scanned the calendar on her desk top, and then widened. She winced. She _did_ know where Jason was, actually. She just couldn't tell Caitlyn that.

"Um, no, I haven't heard from him today," Ella said carefully. But she probably _would_ hear from him very shortly.

"I swear, he better be safe and completely alive," Caitlyn muttered. "Then again if he's not hurt then he has no reason not to be taking my calls and I _may_ have to hurt him myself."

Ella held back a chuckle and rolled her eyes. "You will not."

Her phone beeped and she pulled it back to look at the screen. Jason was calling her.

"Um, Caitlyn, that's my call waiting. I have to go. I'll call you if I find out anything about Jason, okay?" Ella said quickly. "Bye!"

"Hey, Jase," Ella said as she answered his call. "Did you find anything?"

"Oh yeah, I found the perfect 80's inspired birdhouse," Jason said excitedly.

"That's great!"

"I e-mailed you a picture. Take a look and tell me what you think?" Jason asked.

Ella quickly logged in to her e-mail and looked at the photo. She smiled and chuckled. It was very Caitlyn. It was covered in yellow, red, and purple triangles. "You're right. It's absolutely perfect."

"And the best part is that the ring box will fit inside the little hole on the front."

"Sounds wonderful, Jason. She'll love it."

"So," He asked hesitantly. "You think she'll say yes?"

"I _know_ she'll say yes. How can she not marry a guy that drove across the state to buy a birdhouse for her?" Ella asked with a smile.

"Thanks, El. You're the best."

"No problem, Jase, but I have to go. My next appointment is supposed to be here soon," Ella told him. "I'll talk to you later. Good luck with the proposal!"

Jason said goodbye and she hung up just as the door opened and her next appointment walked in. She worked straight through her next two clients without an interruption. There were no calls from anyone, no text messages, and no last minute office visits. Finally, Mitchie's appointment rolled around at 4 o'clock. The door opened slowly and Ella turned toward it expectantly.

"Hey, Mitch," Ella said with a bright smile.

"Hey," Mitchie said with a tired sigh.

"Oh boy," Ella said knowingly. "What happened?"

"Shane and I got into it last night."

"Again?" Ella asked in concern.

"He said he wanted to get a dog someday."

Ella's brow furrowed and she scratched her temple. "Um…huh?"

"He said he wanted a dog and then suggested we name it after my grandfather," Mitchie said with a disgusted look on her face.

"He wanted to name a dog after your grandfather?"

"Yes! Is it crazy that I'm upset by that? Shane thinks so!" Mitchie yelled.

"Did you actually get the dog?" Ella asked.

"No, this was all hypothetical," Mitchie said with a huff.

Ella had no idea what to say to that. They were fighting over what to name a hypothetical dog? There were no words for that. "Well, how about we go on with our meeting? Maybe that will get your mind off of it. We have to pick out a dress for that movie premiere this weekend."

"Okay," Mitchie said with a sigh.

"So, what are you hoping for this time? Old Hollywood, Rocker, Soft and Romantic, or Glam?" Ella asked with a smile.

They managed to get through Mitchie's mood and pick out an outfit. Ella just had to make the alterations. Just when she thought she was going to have a moment of quiet to start on those alterations her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Luke says he likes the red vest too."

"Tess," Ella said with a huff. "You're gonna trust Luke with this decision? He wore a denim _suit _to the American Music Awards. That wasn't even cool when Justin Timberlake did it in the 90s."

"I thought it was attractive."

There was a knock on the door and Ella put her hand over the receiver. "Come in!" She removed her hand and went back to the conversation. "Tess, no offense, but you're nuts. Denim suits are never attractive and least of all on Luke. Wear the _gray_ vest.

"Fine, we'll see," Tess said just before hanging up.

Ella rolled her eyes and tossed the phone onto her desk. "I swear that girl is going to ruin my reputation as a stylist."

"Not even Tess Tyler could do that, Ells."

Ella spun around in her chair and smiled at Nate. "You're early."

"Thought I'd pull you away from the office before somebody corners you with their drama," Nate said with a knowing grin.

"A little too late for that," Ella told him. "Mitchie and Shane had a fight about…a hypothetical name for their imaginary dog, Jason is proposing to Caitlyn sometime tonight but she thinks he's just gone missing, and then Luke wants Tess to look like Wonder Woman. I'd say I'm already involved in lots of drama."

"And _I'd_ say that means you deserve to take off early," Nate told her as he held out his hand for her. "Come on."

She grabbed her purse and sweater before taking his hand and walking out the door. She paused to lock the door and then immediately her phone lit up. She gave Nate an apologetic look as she read the text message.

"_Jason still hasn't called me. I'm going to kill him."_

She moved to put her phone away when it lit up again.

"_I've decided. I'm definitely wearing the red vest."_

Before she could finish reading that one she got yet another text.

"_Shane got a dog! He actually GOT A DOG!"_

"Oh, geez," Ella mumbled. She started typing away on her phone. "_Everything_ just exploded."

"Literally exploded or figuratively exploded?" Nate asked curiously.

"Your brother bought a dog without talking to Mitchie about it first."

Nate laughed. "Of course, he did."

"And Caitlyn's about ready to murder your _other_ brother."

"Makes sense," Nate said with a chuckle.

"So, now I'm sending out texts to try and calm everything down and convince Tess not to wear that damn red vest," Ella said with a huff as her fingers moved over her phone key pad rapidly. Finally she hit send and put away her phone.

"Done?" Nate asked in amusement.

Ella nodded. "Yes. I'm do—"

Ella cut herself off as her phone blared her text tone. Nate sighed and gave her a tired look.

"Sorry," Ella said as she pulled her phone back out. The elevator doors opened as Ella pulled up the message and she and Nate stepped inside.

"_I think I just broke up with Shane."_

"Oh my God," Ella said with a huff. "Mitchie…"

The doors opened again and Ella followed Nate outside to his car. He opened the door for her as she continued to text. He cleared his throat and when Ella finally looked up he motioned to the passenger seat.

"Oh, right," Ella said with a sheepish grin. Ella sat down in the car and Nate shut the door. He walked around the car and got in the driver's side.

"Ells, can you…put away the phone?" Nate asked hesitantly.

"I, um, yeah," Ella said without looking away from the screen. "I can."

"Are you sure? You seem awful reluctant," Nate said observantly.

"Well, there's a bit of a crises going on right now."

"Let me guess? Mitchie and Shane broke up again?" Nate asked expectantly. "Ella, they break up like once a month."

"Okay, you're right," Ella said with a sigh. "I'll put it away."

"Good," Nate said with a smile.

"I just don't want to disappoint anyone, you know? I mean I _tell_ everyone to call me, Nate, and that I'd be more than happy to help. I, sort of, volunteered for this," Ella said as she stared at her phone worriedly.

"They'll all live, Ella. Promise."

She managed to ignore her texts even as her phone buzzed out of control. Nate tried to make small talk but Ella was very distracted and could only manage half responses. Nate was tempted to chuck her phone out the window. He parked the car as they reached the restaurant and walked around the car to open her door for her. She stepped out of the car and took his hand as he closed the door behind her.

"Nate?" Ella asked.

"Yes?" he asked shortly.

"I'm sorry, I've been distracted. I promise, I'm done."

"Ella," Nate said with a small smile. "I don't mind that you care about our friends, and I love that they all value you enough to come to you but sometimes I just want time with you. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Ella told him. "That makes perfect—"

Nate groaned as Ella's phone rang. She tried not to look, but she just couldn't help it. Her brow furrowed as she saw the number.

"It's Jason. I—I think I should take this."

"Sure, why shouldn't my girlfriend take a phone call from my brother when _we're _ on a date?" Nate said sarcastically before he turned to the hostess and gave him his last name for the reservation.

"Jase?" Ella asked as she answered the phone.

"She locked me out, Ella. Caitlyn locked me out of _my house_."

"Well, you could have called her, Jason," Ella said with a shake of her head. She followed Nate and the hostess to a private room where a table was waiting for them.

"I can't lie! You know I can't lie! I would have ruined the surprise!"

"Fine, you could have sent her a text. You could lie in a text, right?" Ella asked. "If you would have done that she wouldn't have spent her whole day _worrying_ about you."

"Well, I can't make it up to her if she won't let me in," Jason said frantically.

Ella took a deep breath and massaged one of her temples. "Call the house and leave a message on your answering machine. Plead and beg and pledge your love. Heck, propose on the answering machine if you have to. Just be loud about it, Jase. You do that and she'll at least unlock the door. Now go. I'm on a date."

"Right, thanks, Ellie-bird. You're the best."

Ella chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You're welcome."

She hung up the phone just as they reached their table and Nate pulled out her chair for her. She gave him an apologetic look. "Thank you."

He nodded and sighed as he sat down. "Everything okay with Jason?"

"Caitlyn locked him out of the house."

"I see. So, can we get back to our date now?" Nate asked.

Before Ella could even open her mouth her phone rang again. She managed to read the number before Nate took the phone out of her hand. "Nate! It's Mitchie! She's probably having a hysterical fit right now!"

He sighed and gave her a pointed weary look then suddenly he dropped her Blackberry into the water glass sitting in front of him.

Ella's mouth dropped open and she glared at him. "Nate!"

"You're taking the night off, Ells. Somehow, our circle of friends will go on without you," Nate told her sternly.

She huffed angrily. "You just don't get it. They count on me, Nate, and I can't let them down."

"You're not going to let anyone down," Nate told her as he reached across the table and took her hand. "Everything will work itself out. Tess will wise up and wear the grey vest, Mitchie and Shane will wake up tomorrow and realize they're both idiots and get back together, Jason will _somehow_ propose to Caitlyn and she'll say yes. And _tonight_ they'll do it without you because as much as they love you and need you they'll survive without you holding their hands."

She huffed and glared at him. "You owe me a phone."

Nate laughed lightly. "I think I can afford that. I'll even buy you a _better_ one."

"And pay for all the ring tones you just made me lose?" Ella asked sternly.

Nate smiled warmly at her. "Yes, those too."

"Fine, deal," Ella said with a sigh. "You're mean."

"If I weren't you'd spend the night all stressed out over things you can't change," Nate said as he gave her a knowing look.

Ella looked down at their hands sheepishly. "I was pretty distracted, wasn't I?"

Nate chuckled and kissed the back of her hand before he answered her. "Just a bit."

"You know, in a few minutes, they're all gonna start calling you to find out why I'm not answering, right?" Ella asked with a grin.

Nate shook his head and smirked. "Well, let's just take care of that problem right now." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it off. "Now the night is ours." He said with a wink. "No interruptions."

The evening moved on after that, and by the time dinner was over Ella found that she no longer missed her phone. Having Nate to herself for the evening was more than enough. After dinner was paid for they left the restaurant and headed to his car. Nate had picked a nice restaurant out of the range of the usual paparazzi so that they wouldn't have to worry about that.

He opened the passenger side door for her and before she got in the car she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips.

"By the way," She said as she pulled away. "You're taking me phone shopping on my lunch break tomorrow."

"Whatever you want," Nate said with a lazy grin and a chuckle before he pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
